Tear you apart
by floating fog
Summary: Arthur decides that it is finally time to make Merlin his, except there is one problem: Merlin.
1. I got a plan

A/N: And once again hello! Twice a day now... it's amazing what the end of the test period is doing to someone eh?

Anyway, this is the long awaited birthday present for a friend of mine: lim_namae and even though it's a bit (okay a lot) late I hope it'll make you happy! and you as well, dear readers!

So:

Warning: This will be M rated so yeah, we have some naughty scenes, though it'll take some time before they'll get here, I think. But anyway, if you are underage in your country or have a problem with this kind of maleXmale scenes, please leave now.

Disclaimer: Not mine or this would happen...

* * *

"I really don't want to be here," Merlin cringed as they entered the hall and the music blasted their ears. "Can I just go home?" He begged and pulled at Gwen's sleeve. "Pretty please Gwen?"

Gwen stopped and looked at him sternly. "No way, Merlin Emrys you are staying right here and you are going to have the time of your life!" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him further into the hall and away from the entrance.

Merlin nearly cried in public.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did it!" Morgana's loud voice startled him and he spilled his drink. Glaring at her as he wiped himself down, he groaned. "Please, I could have avoided tonight if I really wanted to."

One perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and Morgana snorted. "As if," She waved her hand, perfectly manicured of course, and sat down next to Gwen. "The only way you could have avoided tonight would have been if a natural disaster happened in the city."

"It can be arranged…" Merlin mumbled to himself, sipping the last of his drink.

"So, when is your mate coming Gwen?" Morgana asked and Gwen's smile turned dreamy.

"Lance said he wouldn't be too late…" She sighed and Merlin gagged at the puppy eyed expression she had.

"Good," Morgana smiled as well. "Because my mate is tagging along with him and I really want to dance."

Rolling his eyes, as even Morgana succumbed to the love bug, and started telling Gwen all about the latest love gesture Gwaine has made, he turned to look around him at the hall.

He was part of the decoration committee, dragged there by Lance and laughed at by Gawain, until said boy was dragged as well, and so he knew what the hall was supposed to look like in theory but now…

The ceiling and walls were covered in black velvet with grey sparkles sprinkled on them, giving the entire hall the feeling of dark night sky filled with stars. The stage was decorated with grey clouds, which were extremely hard to cut, Merlin recalled bitterly.

The tables were covered in purple maps and the chairs in deep red. All in all, Merlin gave himself an imagined pat on the shoulder; it wasn't too bad to look at.

Of course, He sighed as he heard loud noises from the entrance, all it takes for everything to be ruined is some stupid jock who will start a fight.

Merlin's eyes focused on the entrance and his heart skipped a beat as Arthur Pendragon walked in. Forcing his eyes away and his heart to calm down, Merlin took a deep breath and got up, grabbing his cup on the way. "Thank god we are legal to drink…" He sighed as he made his way to the bar, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Arthur was not surprised when his eyes managed to locate Emrys' form within seconds after he entered. When it came to the other boy, it would seem as if he had a special sense that allowed him to know where he was at all times. Arthur took a deep breath and tried to smell the other omega through all the different smells in the room. Smirking when he managed, he turned to tell Leon he was going to get drinks, only to find the other boy staring at something near Emrys' head.

Focusing his eyes, his smirk turned into a smile as he noticed Percival standing next to Morgana and Gwen.

"You know," Arthur started, and stifled his laughter as Leon jumped." Maybe you should do something about it already. After all, an omega of his kind won't stay single for long." Arthur's smile grew bigger as Leon glared at him.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying," Arthur said with his hands raised in a defensive gesture. "He is quite the catch and-"

"Arthur." Leon growled and Arthur closed his mouth, smile still in place.

"Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes and turned to look for Emrys. Tonight he was going to listen to his own advice and make the omega his, making sure that Merlin and everyone else would know who Merlin's mate is.

Frowning a bit when he couldn't find him at the table, his eyes searched for him around the hall before he located him near the bar.

Perfect smile in place, Arthur began the hunt.

* * *

Merlin was wondering if he had a rash at the back of his neck from the amount of tingling he had when his turn for the drinks finally arrived.

"How's it going Emrys?" Mike asked as Merlin handed him the cups.

"Good," Merlin answered with a smile. "Can't really believe we pulled it off you know?"

"Yeah, who knew you had such a talent for cutting clouds!" Mike winked and handed him one cup.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "All those years in school finally paid off, my uncle will be so proud of me." He answered sarcastically.

"Well, you know," Mike said, as another cup was filled. "If worst comes to worst, you can work at my mom's kindergarten."

"Please," Merlin said with a shudder." I cannot even imagine being surrounded by kids all the time."

Mike laughed and handed him the last cup. "Guess you aren't in a rush to get bonded then eh?"

"Exactly," Merlin said with a wide smile." I am not going to be tied down with a collar any time soon!"

"Thank god not all the omegas are like you Emrys." Mike said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet they are all thinking the same thing." Merlin replied with a wink and turned around, balancing carefully the three cups.

* * *

"Sure you are capable of drinking all that Emrys?" A voice whispered behind him and Merlin jumped, the cups losing their balance and spilling all over him and the floor.

Ignoring the few snickers around him, Merlin turned around to shout at the idiot who startled him and then froze.

Arthur Pendragon. Shit.

It took about five seconds before his mind kick started again and his glare returned.

"You prat! Look at the mass you did!"

Arthur crossed his arms. "I did? It seems to me that you are the one who dropped those cups Emrys."

Merlin's glare intensified. "I wouldn't have dropped them if _you_ wouldn't have sneaked behind me."

"Are you that terrified of me _Mer_lin?" Arthur lowered his voice to a whisper and enjoyed watching as Merlin shivered.

"As if," Merlin whispered back, not even sure why _he_ was whispering. "Who would be scared of you?" He taunted.

Arthur lifted one hand and caressed Merlin's cheek, not really caring if anyone saw them. "Maybe you should be afraid of me Merlin, who knows what I might do to you?" He leaned closer.

Merlin's breath hitched as Arthur's hand moved down his cheek and towards his neck.

"Same goes to you." He stuttered and cursed himself for showing a sign of weakness.

"Hmmm…" Arthur glanced down at his lips and then back at his eyes. "Is that an invitation Merlin?"

And Merlin had no idea Arthur's voice could be so deep and, he gulped, sexy, that he just stared.

Chuckling deep in his throat, Arthur moved closer and lowered his head, those tempting lips so close and ripe for the taking.

Merlin's breath hitched and he had no idea what he was doing only that he was doing it with Arthur Pendragon when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was yanked backward against a muscular chest.

"There you are Merlin," Gawain's voice was clipped and tight and Merlin just knew, without looking at him that he was glaring daggers at Arthur." Been looking for you everywhere, come on, we want to start the party."

Without letting Merlin say a word he dragged him away and Merlin couldn't help but be grateful, whatever happened was dangerous and will not, could not, happen again.

* * *

So umm yeah, that was that, hope you liked the beginning! R&R yeah?


	2. Ready or not

And we are back! Have fun!

* * *

"Thanks," Merlin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to convince his cheeks to stop being so red. "You, err, saved me back there."

Gawain snorted. "Tell me something I don't know Merlin." He chuckled and then stopped. "But seriously now, you okay?" He asked, his eyes concerned and Merlin was grateful for having a friend like Gawain.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm totally fine now, don't know what came over me."

Gawain's smirk returned. "Well, you are an omega after all and Pendragon is-"

"Shut up!" Merlin hissed back and glared at him. "Are you implying I'm like one of those simple minded omegas," he jerked his head at the direction of Vivian and the rest of the swooning omegas. "That pretends to faint every time an Alpha walks past them?"

Gawain pretended to think about it. "For a moment there-"

"Mr. Emrys and Mr. Green," The headmaster's voice sounded over the music and Gawain and he turned towards the stage to look at him. "Would you please get your respected backsides here? We would like to start." Rolling their eyes at Mr. O'Hara's phrasing, they made their way towards the stage, escorted by clapping from all the students.

"This better be good Lance," Gawain narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "My girl is waiting for me to get back." Lance rolled his eyes and Merlin snorted.

Usually calm and kind, the other boy almost never acted this way, except when Gawain was around, and well, maybe Morgana, which actually made sense in a way.

"What are you laughing at Emrys?" Gawain turned his glare at him. "It's your fault anyway."

"Oh is it now?" Merlin inquired pleasantly. "It was my fault that you decided to ruin my first three perfect clouds," Merlin emphasized the word perfect because it took him forever to cut them without the use of his magic. "And thus got your respected backside stuck with helping out?" He concluded.

Gawain simply stared at him and then shook his head. "You are reading way too much English literature Emrys," He sighed. "Way too much."

"Gawain," Lance joined in." Opening a book is too much reading for you, so leave him alone."

Merlin laughed at Gawain's dejected face and patted his shoulder. "There, there, Morgana loves you just the way you are." He comforted the other boy and was not really surprised when a dopey smile covered Gawain's face.

Rolling his own eyes, Merlin shoved them both towards the stage. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

Arthur's narrowed eyes followed Merlin as he was dragged away by Green and he pointedly ignored the fact that it seemed as if Merlin was thanking the other boy for getting him away from Arthur. Looking for Leon, Arthur decided to use his friend's crush as a way to get his own.

"Hey Leon," Arthur said, grabbing the other boy's arm. "Come on."

"Huh? Where, Arthur wait, where are we going?" Leon tried to pull his hand out of Arthur's grip and Arthur stopped and turned to look at him.

"See those two free chairs?" Arthur pointed at two chairs in a certain table.

"Yeah…" Leon answered slowly and glanced at Arthur. "What about them?"

"They belong to Percival's table," Arthur answered, equally slow. "And we are going to sit there." He finished with a knowing smirk as Leon's cheeks covered with a light blush. "Now come on, before someone will catch them before us."

Leon nodded and soon enough they were seated in the same table as Percival, but more importantly, Arthur smiled, the same table as Merlin.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath and tapped the microphone. "Hello, err, is this thing on?"

Shouts from the crowd assured him that it indeed was, on.

"Good, well, err; welcome everyone for our final party in High school!"

The hall exploded with cries of encouragement and happiness and Merlin smiled. "So, as you can see, the decoration committee and the entire school council did everything they could to make this place look a bit more fancy-"

"Especially the clouds!" A voice from the crowd yelled and Merlin blushed.

"Yes. Yes. Especially the clouds," He mumbled and glanced at Lance and Gawain who were doing their best not to laugh at him, and failing miserably, he noted. "Okay, so, not to keep you for too long, let me just say it has been a great fun to be stuck with all of you for the last three years and I hope that whatever you'll do next will bring you joy and-"

"And enough with the boredom Merlin," Gawain grabbed the microphone and the crowd laughed. "They might die before you'll finish!" Merlin rolled his eyes and moved to the side as Lance joined them on stage.

"So," Gawain cried out." What my esteemed friend tried to say is: Rock on Camelot high, because you are awesome!" The crowd went wild and Gawain smiled widely, bowing before them as the actor he was not.

Lance patted Merlin on the shoulder and stepped up to get Gawain down.

"Before you "rock on"," Lance said in an amused tone. " I have an announcement from the board."

The crowd groaned and Lance only smiled and waited. "It would seem that our school liked us so much that he hired the local hotel for us to use in the next two days, so, at the exit, make sure to grab a room key and then do whatever you want!" Lance yelled and Merlin stared at him as he jumped off stage and ran to look for his Gwen.

* * *

Merlin wondered if there was something in the punch, after all, he thought as he made his way to his table, Gawain made it. Collapsing into his chair, Merlin laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Quite the speech you gave there." A voice spoke from his right side and Merlin mentally groaned. He did not need this. Opening one eye and glancing at his right side just to make sure it was indeed Arthur there, and yes it was, that came to harass him, again.

"Want some punch?" Arthur offered him a cup and Merlin lifted his head.

"No thanks," He said slowly and looked at him suspiciously as Arthur shrugged and took a sip. "Gawain made this so-" Arthur spat it into an empty cup and glared at Merlin.

"You allowed him to do something food related?" He asked in an incredulous voice.

Merlin snorted, and then laughed. "It was either that or allowing him to cut questionable shapes to decorate the hall," He shrugged. "It was the safer option."

Arthur stared at him and then laughed. "When you put it that way, I guess you are right, but, you should still warn people."

Merlin shook his head. "Telling people that Gawain made something will make everyone eat it, so no, it's not going to work."

Arthur looked thoughtful before he nodded. "You have a point there."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I always have a point." He said and then realized that Arthur was sitting way to close and wait, why was he talking with him in the first place?

"Is that so?" Arthur's voice dropped an octave and Merlin gulped, this was not good. Again.

"So tell me Merlin," Arthur got closer and put his arm on the back of Merlin's chair, blocking his rout of escape. "What was the point in allowing Green to interrupt us back there?"

Merlin's mind decided that playing stupid was the right course of action. "Back where?"

Arthur's smile turned into a predatory grin. "Back when I was about to kiss you," He whispered and moved his hand to play with Merlin's hair. "Right after you dropped the cups."

"Excuse me?" And Merlin was pretty sure that his voice never sounded so high in his life, Arthur's look of confusion proved that he thought so too.

"Hello!" The voice sounded again and Merlin realized that it wasn't his and sighed in relief.

Both boys turned around, one with relief written all over his face and the other with murder written all over his face. Sadly, Arthur thought, the stupid omega before him failed to read, at all.

Glaring at Vivian for ruining a perfectly good moment, he snarled. "What?"

"Oh Arthur dear," Vivian cooed. "No need to be so angry that you got stuck in the same table with this lame omega," she waved at Merlin's direction and Merlin snorted. It didn't matter that he was an A student or that everyone loved him; some of the omegas will always think he was lame. "You can come and sit with us!" She smiled brightly and Merlin stifled his laughter and decided to use this excuse and make his escape.

While Arthur was trying to explain to Vivian how he would rather die and be eaten by something very hideous indeed than sitting in the same table as her, Merlin made his escape and vanished into the crowd. By the time Arthur managed to get her to leave, Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur rose slowly. "As if you can run away from me Merlin," Arthur whispered as he followed the scent his future mate left in the air. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

And that is it! But, maybe, if you'll be good you'll get another chapter tonight! R&R kay?


	3. Fit for you

Our first almost M rated scene! Hurra!

* * *

Merlin was having fun just goofing on the dance floor with some of his friends when a pair of strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back. Glancing up, Merlin smiled at Percival.

"What's up Percy?" He smiled, and allowed the taller omega to spin him around.

"I need your help." Percy said quietly as he pulled Merlin closer and their speed slowed down as the song changed. "Sure," Merlin nodded. "What do you want?"

"I want Leon." Percy said quickly and then blushed when Merlin stumbled from his shock. "Sorry." He mumbled and wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin.

"That was, err, straight forward Percy," Merlin chuckled and then grinned. "But what is the problem, and how can I help you with that?"

Percy sighed and turned Merlin around, both of them oblivious to the envious looks all around them. "I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I want him!" Percy cried out loud and Merlin covered his mouth quickly, his blush intensifying. "He'll run." Percy finished sadly.

Merlin grabbed his arm and dragged him to a far corner on the dance floor. "Why do you think so?" He asked and looked around to make sure that no one could hear them.

Percy paused and looked down at himself. "Come on Merlin," He waved a hand between them. "I'm not as good looking as you are," Merlin stared at him with wide eyes. "All you have to do is smile and you have all the alphas falling at your feet, fighting to bond with you." Merlin gaped. "But me, I'm tall and clumsy and so not how an omega should look like." He finished in a sad note and it took Merlin two minutes of just staring at him to realize he was serious.

"Err, Percy," Merlin stuttered." I'm really sorry to be the one that breaks it to you, but," Merlin rubbed his neck." You are really good looking and Leon is an idiot if he can't see that."

Percy's head hung low. "I don't know Merlin," He sighed. "I've never spoken to him before and, well, all I know is that he is the one."

Merlin's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. The only good, or maybe not so good, thing about being an omega was their ability to sense who their mate was, or well, to be more romantic, their 'true love' was. Merlin's sense was all jumbled up because of his magic and that was why he was not in a rush to get bonded, he had to be sure.

But Percy, Merlin glanced at his friend who gazed off into space, Percy had the sense and he knew. The problem was that, while an omega usually had one mate for life, an alpha didn't. Until bonded, they could go with any amount of omegas they wanted and it would be okay.

Thinking hard, Merlin realized he needed the help of an expert, he could not help Percy by himself. However, the expert was nowhere to be seen and Merlin knew that Gawain will not be too happy if he interrupted his and Morgana's alone time. Shuddering as he remembered what happened the last time he did.

"I'll tell you what," Merlin said and Percy lifted hopeful eyes at him. "Go and get us drinks, for some odd reason, Leon is sitting at our table and at the moment he is alone, so-"

"I can't do that!" Percy cried out, loudly, and Merlin cringed as people turned curious eyes towards them.

"Can't do what?" Merlin hissed back.

"I can't get him drunk and then bond with him!" Percy said aghast and Merlin choked on his own saliva.

"Get him, I didn't, dear gods Percy!" Merlin cried indignant. "I'm not Gawain! I would never, look," He took a calming breath. "Just get the drinks, drink a little, get a bit loose and start talking to him, I'll be near if you need me."

Percy shook his head and then slowly nodded. "You think it'll work?" He asked miserably.

"You are a great guy Percy. Anyone will be thrilled to be your alpha." Merlin patted his arm and gave him a light push. "Now go and get your mate!"

Nodding with a small smile, Percy made his way through the dance floor and towards their table. Merlin groaned as he realized that he forgot the drinks. Shaking his head, he made his way towards the bar when a new pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and Merlin stiffened, recognizing the musky smell immediately. Arthur.

* * *

"I think you should stay clear of alcohol tonight Merlin." Arthur whispered in his ear and pulled Merlin closer, ignoring his attempts to get away.

"I don't have time for this Pendragon," Merlin bit out.

"How come," Arthur carried on, ignoring Merlin's words and walking them towards the edge of the dance floor, where it was quieter. "You change the way you address me every time?"

Merlin stopped struggling and glanced at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Arthur smiled and grabbed his chin, to keep him from moving his head."Not that I mind, I love it when you call my name, be it my first name or surname, doesn't really matter."

Merlin could only stare at him and Arthur's smile widened."It turns me on both ways." He whispered and lowered his head, covering Merlin's mouth with his own.

Finally, Merlin's mind whispered and that should have been his first warning. But any other sound was drowned by his crazy heart beats, as Arthur turned him around and deepened the kiss.

Now, it's not that Merlin never kissed before. He wasn't that much of a "prude" as Gawain liked to call him; it's just that he never kissed someone like Arthur before. Arthur's kiss was all passion and heat and crushing waves of, Merlin couldn't name the emotions that swirled inside his head and heart as Arthur's tongue swirled around his and dragged it into his own mouth. Gasping as Arthur's taste penetrated his mind he tried to pull back, moaning in protest, it had to be in protest, when Arthur's arms locked around him and kept him in place.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered huskily and Merlin's knees might have buckled, a bit, as Arthur's mouth traveled from his mouth to his cheek and then to his ear, biting down on his ear lobe and then licking it better. A moan sounded near them and Merlin prayed to all the gods it didn't come from him but Arthur's amused, dark eyes, proved differently.

"So good," Arthur whispered again and his hand traveled down Merlin's back as his mouth traveled down Merlin's neck. "I've wanted you for so long now," He pressed a small kiss against Merlin's pulse point and then stayed there, licking the skin and moaning against Merlin's neck. "So perfect," Arthur groaned as he worried the skin and started biting it gently.

He is going to leave a mark, Merlin's mind supplied weakly and Merlin nodded mentally at the idea that he should move. Physically however, he couldn't move a muscle as Arthur's tongue, teeth and lips created a magnificent bruise on his neck. "There," Arthur said softly, as he lifted his head and glanced at Merlin's neck and then at Merlin's eyes. "Now everyone will know that you are mine." He concluded and lowered his mouth towards Merlin's again.

Sadly, or luckily, that was the exact moment in which Merlin's mind decided to start working again and the warning alarms were deafening. Using all his strength, and some discreet magic, Merlin pushed Arthur away, gasping for breath and covering the mark on his neck. This was dangerous, the bells whispered and Merlin agreed.

"What the hell?" Arthur's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. "Merlin what, what are you doing?"

Merlin shook his head and swallowed. "I'm not yours," He said quietly, all too aware of the people around them, not too close to notice them, but close enough to hear if he raised his voice above a whisper. "I'm not an object you can mark and own." He was shaking now and not from heat. The memory of his parents floated before his eyes. "Don't come near me again, Pendragon," He glared and in the depth of his soul he felt something breaking. "I mean it." He took another step back and held his hand out as Arthur followed. "Find some other omega to play with." He spat and turned around only to be pulled back by Arthur's tight grip on his arm.

"What on earth-" Arthur started when a cough interrupted him and both boys turned to look at Mr. O'Hara as he stopped next to them. "Everything's all right here boys?" He asked pleasantly and Merlin hurried to pull his arm out of Arthur's slack grip. "All's good sir," Merlin answered quickly and smiled. "Just, err, discussing something."

Arthur didn't say a word and Mr. O'Hara looked between them, his eyes glinting and Merlin decided that now would be a good time to get out of there. "Well," He said hurriedly and glanced around him. "I should get going," He smiled and bowed his head. "Sir, Pendragon." He said and turned around, walking as fast as he could without running.

* * *

Arthur growled in frustration as Merlin's form disappeared among the other students. "You know," Arthur turned surprised eyes towards his former, as of today, headmaster. "Some wars aren't won in a single battle," Mr. O'Hara said slowly, his eyes intent as they stared into Arthur's own. "If you are serious about the campaign, and are willing to pay the required price," He carried on and Arthur's mind whirled as he took in the meaning. "You might discover that some things are worth dying for."

"Sir?" Arthur said slowly, not sure if he was following after the last line.

"Well, you know," Mr. O'Hara chuckled and lifted his cup full of…punch. Arthur mentally sighed. He shouldn't listen to the old lizard. "All I'm saying is that some omegas need more, how should I put it," He took another sip of the punch and Arthur groaned. "Need more of a, delicate, treating." He concluded and nodded to himself as if it all made sense now. "You need to plan ahead young Dragon, not rush into your fiery death!" And then he snorted. "Got it? Fairy fate!" Arthur could do nothing but stare as the old man laughed away, mumbling to himself about fairies and magic and dragons.

"Shit," Arthur mumbled as he made his way back unto the dance floor. "I have to find him."

* * *

So how was the first scene? It's been a while since I've written a smut scene and I hope it was okay or err more than okay? So comment will you? Also, what do you think about poor Percy? Too OOC for you and how about Mr. O'Hara? R&R dears!


End file.
